Ash Ketchum (Cdswalkthrough)
Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is the main character of the Pokémon anime. Appearance Ash wears a few outfits, as seen in the Pokémon anime, he also has black hair and brown eyes, and always wears a cap. Over the past regions, he had different caps. In the original series, Ash wears a white and blue short sleeved jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L". In the Advanced Generations series, Ash appeared with new clothing - a black and red cap with a green Poké Ball on it and wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with gold trim and a white hood, a black short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, black fingerless gloves with light green borders, light blue jeans with knee stitchings, and blue sneakers. In the Diamond & Pearl series, Ash appeared with another new outfit, consisting of a black vest with a white collar and yellow stripe, a white short sleeve undershirt, blue cargo jeans, black and red sneakers, and his hat's Poké Ball is blue. In the Best Wishes series, Ash appeared with a new outfit, new hat and new sneakers, wears a red and white hat with a blue Poké Ball, wears a blue and white hooded jacket with a golden zipper, black baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves with red borders and his red high top sneakers. In the XY series, Ash wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a blue collared shirt with short sleeves and white trim, black undershirt darker blue jeans, a red and white hat, and red high top sneakers. In the Sun & Moon series, Ash wears a new outfit different from his previous outfits. He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white and wears a Z-Ring on his left wrist. Unlike the other region clothes, he doesn't wear any gloves. In the Amber and Jade Series Ash wears a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled slightly up his forearms. He wears dark trousers with side pockets that are outlined in blue and tucked into his blue and black sneakers with gray tongues and wear Red Cap with a white Pokéball Design with a White Poke Ball Design it was damage during battle against Ian and was replace with New Clothes Ash now wear a blue jacket and with blue shirt with white stripe, black fingerless gloves, and black jeans and still wear the Cap from his first outfit and wear Battle Watch on his left wrist. Personality Ash is very determined to be a good Pokémon trainer as seen in every episode. He shows a lot of sympathy towards Pokémon, usually helping and befriending Pokémon he meets on his long journey. He doesn't like trainers who mistreat Pokémon He is a role model to many people such as May, Dawn, N, and Serena. Ash never changes his strategy of all-out attacking and using various Moves to defeat other Pokémon. Ash is generally kind, compassionate, and brave, but can be stubborn, short-tempered, impatient, cocky, reckless, and impulsive at times. Since entering the Kalos region, Ash has demonstrated much greater maturity and level-headiness; both in and out of battles as he continues his journey to be a Pokémon Master. So far, the only Pokémon League he has won is the Orange League in the Orange Archipelago. Since entering the Alola region, Ash is shown to be far more enthusiastic than he did in the Kalos region, while at the same time kept his determination and his love for Pokémon. Ash has a strong sense of justice to assist Officer Jenny, the Pokémon Rangers and the Police for their mission. He hated all source of evil organizations (such as Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare and Team Skull) and Pokémon Poachers (such as Captain Crook, Iron-Masked Marauder, Rico, J, and the other poachers), because they steal Pokémon from people or the wild and doing bad stuff to them. He risked his own life to protect Pokémon and defeat criminals to put an end to their schemes. Ash is interested to have Gym battles against Gym Leaders to earn Gym Badges to participate the Pokémon League. Ash also shown interest to Battle Frontier to battle Frontier Brains to Symbols. In Alola, Ash decided to participate the Trials to earn Z-Crystals to use a Z-Move. From his Rivalry against Ian and his time traveling in Inoba Ash has undergo many development during his Journey in Inoba such as where he snap and throw Drago Pokéball into the River for being disobedience and cold toward him however he soon regretted his decision and came back and retrieved Drago after loosing his First Gym Battle in Inoba and would try to connect and understand Drago better and eventually Drago open up to Ash and the two become friends Ash rivalry with Ian has significant impact on him such as when Ian critically chastise him for his way of battling and the flaw of his battling skills. This cause Ash to trained extremely hard in order to prove Ian wrong Ash has also greatly matured and the bond of his Pokémon has grown stronger After his Ordeal against Decker Ash has become more serious and brooding attitude since then he became very distance to friends while still care for his friends and Pokémon He tends to be impatient and demanding in his attempts to uncover information He eventually return his back to his friendly and cheerful after Tag Team Tournament. Skills Stamina Brave Bond Ash has a ability Brave Bond to call out the Three Legendary Dragon Pokemon Orsis in seal Pokeball giving Ash a Red Aura which often activated when during one of his battles against Ian. Bond of Courage allowed Ash to perform a advanced form of Mega Evolution call Bond Evolution which represent his Courage and Bond with his Pokemon Relationship Delia Ketchum Ian Rorke Ash's relationship with Ian was a form of extreme rivalry due to their conflicted personalities Ash was amazed how strong and powerful Ian is due to his wide experience as Pokemon Trainer and defeat Ash in his first Pokemon Battle and harshly criticized Ash ability as a Trainer this and Ash became greatly affected by his words strives to prove to him he a better Trainer Aiden noted that Ash and Ian polar opposite of each other in term of personality ideal and in regard their beliefs of raising and training their Pokémon, Ash and Ian could't ignore each other if they try due to being rivals. Ash try his hardest to prove Ian wrong about his skills as Trainer due to seeing him as a Looser and a unskilled Trainer due to Ash's rash attitude and recklessness. Ironically Ian and Ash similar in many ways Like Ash Ian was inspired become Pokemon Trainer and Ian does genuinely show care and respect for his Pokemon in spite of his many harsh treatments toward them and has strong sense of justice and greatly despise criminal and Pokemon Poacher who harm Pokemon most likely due to being the Son of Giovanni the Leader of Team Rocket. Ash pride was greatly hurt after Ian defeated him in Indigo Plateau and criticized him that his abilities was far beyond Charizard and not being able to commanded it. After speaking with his Father Ash decide to learn from mistake and to improved himself and resolved to Defeat Ian once for all and catch up to him Though their Rivalry continue throughout series where Ian often either taunt Ash or ignoring him where constantly desired Ian to acknowledge him and prove that his way raising and training is best way to maked a Pokemon but Ian still reject it. Tom Herbert Brock Pokemon On Hand At Prof Oak Lab Released Achievements Kanto Badges Boulder Badge.png|Boulder Badge Cascade Badge.png|Cascade Badge Thunder Badge.png|Thunder Badge Rainbow Badge.png|Rainbow Badge Marsh Badge.png|Marsh Badge Soul Badge.png|Soul Badge Volcano Badge.png|Volcano Badge 50px-Earth Badge.png|Earth Badge Orange Archipelago Badges 50px-Coral-Eye Badge.png|Coral-Eye Badge 50px-Sea Ruby Badge.png|Sea Ruby Badge 50px-Spike Shell Badge.png|Spike Shell Badge 50px-Jade Star Badge.png|Jade Star Badge Johto Badges 50px-Zephyr Badge.png|Zephyr Badge 50px-Hive Badge.png|Hive Badge 50px-Plain Badge.png|Plain Badge 50px-Fog Badge.png|Fog Badge 50px-Storm Badge.png|Storm Badge 50px-Mineral Badge.png|Mineral Badge 50px-Glacier Badge.png|Glacier Badge 50px-Rising Badge.png|Rising Badge Hoenn Badges 50px-Stone Badge.png|Stone Badge 50px-Knuckle Badge.png|Knuckle Badge 50px-Dynamo Badge.png|Dynamo Badge 50px-Heat Badge.png|Heat Badge 50px-Balance Badge.png|Balance Badge 50px-Feather Badge.png|Feather Badge 50px-Mind Badge.png|Mind Badge 50px-Rain Badge.png|Rain Badge Battle Frontier Symbols 50px-Knowledgesymbol.png|Knowledge Symbol 50px-Gutssymbol.png|Guts Gymbol 50px-Tacticssymbol.png|Tactics Symbol 50px-Lucksymbol.png|Luck Symbol 50px-Spiritssymbol.png|Spirits Symbol 50px-Abilitysymbol.png|Ability Symbol 50px-Bravesymbol.png|Brave Symbol Sinnoh Badges 50px-Coal Badge.png|Coal Badge 50px-Forest Badge.png|Forest Badge 50px-Cobble Badge.png|Cobble Badge 50px-Fen Badge.png|Fen Badge 50px-Relic Badge.png|Relic Badge 50px-Mine Badge.png|Mine Badge 50px-Icicle Badge.png|Icicle Badge 50px-Beacon Badge.png|Beacon Badge Unova Badges 50px-Trio Badge.png|Trio Badge 50px-Basic Badge.png|Basic Badge 50px-Insect Badge.png|Insect Badge 50px-Bolt Badge.png|Bolt Badge 50px-Quake Badge.png|Quake Badge 50px-Jet Badge.png|Jet Badge 50px-Freeze Badge.png|Freeze Badge 50px-Toxic Badge.png|Toxic Badge Kalos Badges 50px-Bug Badge.png|Bug Badge 50px-Cliff Badge.png|Cliff Badge 50px-Rumble Badge.png|Rumble Badge 50px-Plant Badge.png|Plant Badge 50px-Voltage Badge5.png|Voltage Badge 50px-Fairy Badge.png|Fairy Badge 50px-Psychic Badge.png|Psychic Badge 50px-Iceberg Badge.png|Iceberg Badge Alola Trials *Verdant Cavern trial *Melemele Island grand trial *Brooklet Hill trial *Wela Volcano Park trial *Lush Jungle trial *Akala Island grand trial Electriumz.png|Electrium Z (used by Pikachu) Normaliumz.png|Normalium Z (earned in Verdant Cavern trial) (used by Rowlet, Rockruff, and Litten) Fightiniumz.png|Fightinium Z (earned in Melemele Island grand trail) Wateriumz.png|Waterium Z (earned in Brooklet Hill trial) Firiumz.png|Firium Z (earned in Wela Volcano Park trial) Grassiumz.png|Grassium Z (earned in Lush Jungle trial) (used by Rowlet) Rockiumz.png|Rockium Z (earned in Akala Island grand trial) (used by Lycanroc) Pikashuniumz.png|Pikashunium Z (earned in Hokulani Observatory trial) (used by Pikachu) Steeliumz.png|Steelium Z (earned after Hokulani Observatory trial) Ghostiumz.png|Ghostium Z (earned in Thrifty Megamart trial) Psychiumz.png|Psychium Z Buginiumz.png|Buginium Z Darkiniumz.png|Darkinium Z (earned in Ula'ula Island grand trail) Flyiniumz.png|Flyinium Z Poisoniumz.png|Poisonium Z Groundiumz.png|Groundium Z (earned in Poni Island grand trail) Fairiumz.png|Fairium Z Dragoniumz.png|Dragonium Z (earned in Vast Poni Canyon trial) Iciumz.png|Icium Z Solganiumz.png|Solganium Z Pokémon League ranking *Indigo Plateau Conference - Top 4 (Friend and Foe Alike) *Silver Conference - Runner Up (Johto Photo Finish) *Ever Grande Conference - Runner Up (At the End of the Fray) *Lily of the Valley Conference - Runner-Up (The Semi-Final Frontier) *Vertress Conference - Runner Up (A Unova League Evolution) *Lumiose Conference - Runner Up (Down to the Fiery Finish) *Grandvow Conference - Winner Pokémon championship battles *Orange League - Champion Other achievements *Winner's Trophy *Medal of Kalos Winner's Trophy.png Bag_Honor_of_Kalos_Sprite.png